Call to arms
by WindMistress70
Summary: Protecting herself was what got her into this, maybe it was for the best though, Alice finaly had people who understood her, a family to look after her and love her Bart/OC later on Oliver/Chloe takes place after Justice
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own smallville I only own my own character**

Prologue

"We have to call this in, she can't stay here it's just not safe. We have to do this it will be best for her. He will have her cured in no time at all" her father's voice came echoing up the stairs.

"Your right of course, but I just hate the thought we may never see her again" her mum said

"I know but it is for the best I promise you that" her father responded.

"I'll make the call"

She could hear the sound of the phone being taken from the holder and the buttons being pressed.

It was now or never there wasn't going to be another chance, if she didn't do it now this was the last time she would ever see freedom.

It was at that moment Alice Cassie left her old simple 14 year old life behind and started one much more exciting.

And running was just the beginning…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my own character**

Chapter 1

3 Months later …

"Here you are sir is that all I can get for you" Alice said pushing back a piece of brown hair which had come lose from her ponytail.

"Yes thank you that's fine" the customer replied not taking his eyes from his paper.

"Right" she said no longer bothered by the customer's attitude.

Alice went through to the back, sighing as she removed her apron and pulled on her coat.

It hadn't taken her long after leaving to find a new job in Star City; she quickly found a small café to take her on as a waitress. They were suspicious at first of her age, but when they realised they could pay her a very small amount they forgot all about that.

Alice exited the back door of the building coming into a dark alley. She felt a chill, the same one she felt every time she walked down the alley at night. Picking up the pace, she was almost running down the alley.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind, forcing her backwards. Her breathing stopped when she felt the cold steel of a knife being pressed firmly into her neck.

"I would stay very still if I were you. This is not your lucky day don't make it any worse for yourself" the voice was a man's, it was raspy and coarse. She closed her eyes, whimpering when his arm moved around her waist

"Please let go of me" she said.

He just laughed…

That was that last straw, driving her elbow backwards, the man let out a grunt of surprise and pain. Releasing her in the process and doubling over, when he pulled his arm back to clutch his stomach the knife slipped into the flesh of her arm leaving a deep cut there.

Alice took the opportunity to move away from him clutching her left hand to the blood flow on the right one.

Collecting herself, she drew her hand to the injury placing it below and letting the blood collect there in a pool.

The man now recovered was advancing again, this time taking his time.

"A fighter, haven't had one of those in a while" he was grinning again.

She didn't answer just waited making sure he didn't get to close 'just a second more' she thought getting more and more apprehensive the closer he got.

"Come on, come on" she whispered "yes"

Her hand, now filled with her own blood, moved next to the other one pulling with her other hand, the blood stirred.

"You chose the wrong girl tonight" she said darkly

Spreading her arms wide apart, the blood moved out between them suspended in the air, her eyes, now a shining blue focused directly on him.

"Today is not your lucky day" she said repeating his choice of words.

A feeling of complete calm came over her, even at this strange moment she felt safe, comfortable and natural, she let herself go falling head first into the depths of her power.

The man looked both confused and horrified as he stared at the sight before him.

Sliding one foot forward to brace herself, she pushed with her hands sending e suspended liquid forward, closing her hands it enclosed around his throat stopping and air flow.

She kept the pressure on until he went limp then she released him and went forward. Bending down, she put two fingers on his throat happy at the feel of the slow beating under the skin. 'Good he's still breathing' she thought happy at her work.

Walking the way she had been heading she checked the wound on her arm and sighed, the shirt was completely ruined. Ripping the bottom of she hissed as it touched the wound but persisted in rapping it tightly around the injury.

"Damn" she hissed again when the knot was tied.

"That's going to need stitched you know" a calm voice came from behind her.

Startled and still on edge she jumped around prepared for another attacker only to see nobody there.

"This way" the voice said again from behind her.

This time she turned slowly, a man dressed fully in green with a green hood covering his head and blacked out glasses to hide his identity.

"And you are?" she said coldly not in the mood for anyone else.

"Well to be honest that all depends on the answer to my next question" he said smirking.

"Which is?" Alice asked both irritated and curious about the strangely dress man.

He pointed to the body lying face down "You didn't kill him and I want to know why?"

Rolling her eyes she shrugged "Hey he may be scum but I never want to kill anybody, ever, it's just not who I am"

He smiled "Good answer now just a few more questions" He said and was about to continue when he noticed she was looking uncomfortable at the prospect of answering more questions.

"Actually I think it would be best it I just left" Alice said turning to leave

"I can help you" the mystery man said

Pausing she turned her head halfway "and why would you want to help a freak like me" Slice said fire in her eyes.

"Simple he said as if he was about to reveal the most obvious thing in the world "people like you can make the world a better place. I have friends you would probably like to meet they are like you are; we make up a team that worked to protect people. I know that a lot of people don't want to accept you but trust me there will be a time you could be considered a hero. I want to offer you the chance to help and become a hero" he said finishing his little speech.

She kept her eyes lowered, 'how can he think that, he doesn't even know me, and yet he wants me to come and join some team of his. But he did say that he knew people like me maybe they could help me"

"Ok I want to come with you" she said after a long times consideration.

"Excellent" he said pressing a button on his side and lights lit up the ally revealing a green and black motorcycle. Getting on he sped forwards stopping at her side holding out a hand "Well are you coming or not" he asked.

Grinning she hopped on the back "defiantly," she said as they sped of "I'm Alice by the way Alice Cassie" holding her hand over his shoulder the shake hands.

"Oliver Queen pleased to meet you" he answered shaking her hand.

"As in the Oliver Queen" she shouted over the roar of the engine

"The very same" Oliver said not moving his eyes from the cars speeding past them.

She stayed silent finally having time to process what was happening.

Before she knew it, they were standing in front of a tall building and Oliver was ushering her inside before anyone could see them.

They stepped into the private elevator, where Oliver pressed the button of the top floor. The ride was spent in awkward silence; it seemed that neither of them knew what to say.

The sound of the doors opening broke the awkward silence; Oliver stepped out first followed only a moment later by Alice.

"Welcome," he said spreading his arms wide turning around to face her "to the headquarters of the justice league"

**A/N: I know that Oliver is a bit OOC at the moment but it works with the story at the moment so sorry :) but anyway I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Smallville if I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction **

Chapter 2

She looked around in awe, computers lined the left side of the room and there was a large table separating it off from everything else. At the opposite end there was a large couch and a huge plasma screen TV, there were also some single comfy looking chairs on either side of the sofa. There were a lot of doors leading to god knows what and a nice and new looking kitchen which could be seen behind one of the doors which for some reason had been left open.

"Wow" she said completely focused on the computers, being homeless for three months had been torture, it had meant that she hadn't been able to touch a computer for that amount of time. Going that long was quite impressive for a hacker though.

"Hey why don't we go and talk" he said indicating the sofa.

She nodded, following him and sitting down in the single chair next to him, after all it was the least she could do for him after he had offered to help her, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to accept help from someone.

"Before we start, I just wanted to ask why you offered to help me I mean you know practically nothing about me for all you know I could kill you in the next 5 minutes" she asked him before he could start to talk.

He looked a bit taken aback by her question, and sat there for a moment a bit stumped and looking a little bit guilty.

"Ermm... well I have to admit it wasn't as much of a spur of the moment thing as you think actually. We have been watching you for about a month after we saw you use your power once. So tonight it was my shift to keep an eye on you and this happened. We were just waiting for a moment to approach you and I guess it just came a bit sooner than we thought it would be." He said

Alice sat there for a moment thinking this over 'so my feeling that someone had been watching me for the last month wasn't me just being paranoid. Wait a minute he said we and he said shifts, there have been other people watching me, were they watching me when I walked to my place... that is just to creepy for words' the monologue in her head seemed to have carried on to long because Oliver was giving her a strange look and was waving his hand in front of her face.

"You have been tailing me" she stated softly

"Tailing is such a strong word," he commented "we were keeping an eye on you because we thought that you might be a person of interest. We thought you might want to join us and you did"

"You keep on saying we and you said something about a league. Who are these people?" she asked

"They are my team, so far there are 4 of us and they live here although at the moment they are on a mission so there not here but they come back in two days"

"Okay, but tell me the truth has someone been watching me all of the time" she said for some reason she didn't want him to know she had been living on the streets.

"Well yes we wanted to be sure that you were going to be a loyal person and from what we have seen, I think that you will fit in extremely well with the team." He said "I want to offer you a place to live, a family of sorts to live with and the chance to make a difference in the world, your power would be an amazing asset to the team but you would have to go through some training before you would be ready to go out on missions with us. You can either do this, or you can go back to the streets it is your decision" he finished getting up "You have until tomorrow to decide" he looked up at the clock "it's late, why don't you go to bed and think about it the room over there" he pointed to a room next to the computers "has been set up for you already"

After his proposition had been laid out he walked into the room opposite to hers and shut the door behind him.

Alice waited, and walked over to the room he had pointed out; opening the door she slipped inside, turning to look she froze. The room was massive; everything was in light and dark blues. The double bed was pressed against one wall and there was a dark wood wardrobe opposite it. To one side there was a desk but to her disappointment there wasn't a computer on it. The room looked like it had been made for her, which now she thought about it, it probably was.

That night she went to sleep with a lot on her mind...

_Alice sat in a chair, facing a man covered in white clothing and wearing a white mask with red carvings etched into the wood. _

"_You must be purified, and I will be the one to do it" the voice said coming from the mask._

_He came forwards holding a knife. _

"_This won't hurt a bit" he said._

Alice woke up breathing heavily. Bringing her hands to her face, she rubbed her eyes. 'Just a dream, it's not real, that's not going to happen now' she thought trying to reassure herself.

Lying back down, she rolled over and laid there, head still full of the picture though she got up knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Turning the handle of her door she walked out, seeing a clock on the wall she walked closer to it, 3:47 it read.

Frustrated, she walked into the kitchen. Everything looked immaculate and very high priced, but at that moment the only thing running through her mind was coffee. Seeing the machine closet to the door, she pressed all the buttons until the smell of fresh coffee filled the room. Exploring the cupboards she soon found the cups, and poured herself a cup.

Smiling happily, she skipped from the kitchen into the main room again, drinking deeply she thought for a moment and then turned back to the kitchen and re-emerged carrying the whole jug of coffee.

Setting the both down on the desk she sat in front of the many computer screens. Cracking her fingers she set them on the keyboard, 'let's see what your hiding' she thought making quick work of the defences on the computer.

The system was pretty simple to crack, and soon she was looking at the hard drive of the system. Flicking through all of the files on the computer she found one entitled 'JLA' curious she clicked on it and watched as the box appeared asking for a password. 'Interesting' she thought working on getting through.

Five minutes later she was in. Files on about 10 people popped up all with what she assumed were different code names. She started with AQUAMAN pulling up his file and going through it. She got through about half of them when she heard a noise coming from the elevator, looking up in horror; she knew she had no time left when three people stepped out. So she did the only thing she could, she hid under the desk and hoped that no-one would notice what was on the screen.

The first, she recognised from the picture of AQUAMAN he was tall with blond hair and was wearing and orange and black t-shirt with black trousers.

The second was CYBORG a black man wearing a light blue t-shirt and black trousers.

The last was one she hadn't gotten to yet so he was a mystery, he looked to be a few years older than her with brown hair falling into his eyes in soft waves. He looked tall about 5'9" and had boyish features. He was wearing a red hoodie and black trousers. From what she could see he was wearing red converse on his feet.

"Hey why are the screens on" the youngest one said pointing towards the computers.

'Oh shit' Alice though trying to move further from view as he came over.

Bart looked behind the desk wondering what Oliver had been doing at this time of night.

"What the hell" he said attracting the attention of the other two.

Sitting behind the desk looking directly at him was the girl Oliver had them tailing, he had never seen her up close though, she was younger than him he knew that, she was 15, her eyes were a deep blue, she had brown hair reaching far past her shoulders only a few inches of her waist, she had wild and untameable curls framing her face.

Realising she was caught she signed, standing to her full height of 5'5" and looking up at him.

"What do you want" she asked

"What do I want? You're the one who is in my house" he said to her before turning to the others "Did you know about this I thought we were waiting before bringing her here."

"Duno, I thought it was going to be a while to" AC said not really paying attention anymore, more interested in playing on his x-box

"Why don't you go and ask Oliver" Victor said before joining AC in front of the TV.

"Meh I'm not really that bothered" Bart said "but I am hungry" he said going towards the kitchen.

Another door opened at the moment and a strangely alert looking Oliver stepped out.

"Ahh Bossman look were back, aren't you happy to see us" Bart said appearing in front of Oliver in a second, stupid grin on his face.

Alice blinked

"Okay will someone please tell me what the hell is going on" she asked confused.

Everyone turned to see her, looking surprised, they seemed to have forgotten that she was here at all.

"Of course, Alice this is the team, AC" he pointed to the blond "Victor" he pointed to the black man and finally he said almost reluctantly "Bart" he pointed to the grinning boy. "Everyone I want you to officially meet Alice Cassie" he said.

Bart sped over to her causing her to blink.

"It's a pleasure to meet you senorita" he said in a Spanish accent.

"Weren't you just over there" Alice asked

"Sure" he said simply before speeding off the kitchen returning a second later carrying a sandwich.

"Will someone please tell me how he is doing that" she begged really confused now.

"Alice" Oliver said "I thought you would have figured it out by now, when I said you weren't alone and you were with people who would understand you I meant that they are like you" he pointed to the other three.

She blinked finally understanding, and smiled.

"Okay Oliver I don't need any more time, I want to be a part of the team"

"Excellente" Bart said grinning at her while the rest of them just smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing no matter how much I might wish to **

Chapter 3

They spent the rest of the morning getting to know each other and by the time the sun came out Alice knew she had made the right decision. They were all good people who in the last couple of hours had become good friends and she knew that she would be able to trust them, if not right now then at least in the future.

Luckily Oliver was amused when he had found out that she had cracked his system and was looking into who the JLA were. He'd laughed and said they could use a new hacker for the team, Victor was getting bored of having to stay back sometimes to hack the system or staying up late getting info no one else had any idea how to get, he said it interfered with his missions having to look out for all of them all the time. Apparently, they left their best one back in Smallville wherever that was.

They had explained to her the missions that were currently occupying their time, explaining all about 33.1 set up by Lex Luthor. It was shocking, some of the records were stored in the mainframe of the computer, and apparently Luthor had kept very accurate records even if they had been destroyed now along with any evidence which may have been relatable back to him. All these people, from the files she had been permitted to look through, they had all died as a direct result from his experiments. What kind of a man could do that, it was a silly question really; humans were capable of all sorts of horrible things.

It was a comfort to know that they had accepted her so fast; it had been a really long time since anyone had given her that much trust and respect. As it turned out they were all great, Oliver was like the father of this little group, she assumed that came from having to look after himself for so long. Victor was like the older brother she never had, they spent such a long time debating the best way to improve the system until finally and with a mediator both agreed that it would need a serious upgrade if it was going to offer any defence against a decent hacker. AC was just an idiot, there was no other way to say it, he spent a ridiculous amount of time boasting loudly about his saving the fish exploits, that is until he was interrupted by Oliver telling her about AC's time before joining the team and his little problem when he did join, so now he was sat sulking on the sofa playing x-box while grumbling about fish jokes to Victor who was just laughing.

And so that left Bart, the little brother of the group, the one that you can't shake no matter how much you try, as it turned out he was able to super speed, taking much delight in popping up at random moments, grinning his stupid head off in front of her. Unfortunately for her he seemed to have developed some sort of amusement for making Alice angry.

"Will you just fuck off" by now she was practically ready to punch him, she was sat in front of the main computers getting herself established with the system, the legal way of course, this time however surfing the web for any information involving Lex Luthor's new conquests, or at least she was attempting to, Bart was leant over her shoulder chewing on the cereal in his bowl as noisily as possible whilst questioning every single movement she made on the computer even though he knew very well what she was doing

"But Allie, I'm having so much fun" he exclaimed hopping up onto the desk right in front of the computer screen forcing her to look at him.

"First, don't call me Allie, second, get out of the way" she growled fuming, he was deliberately making her angry, a line had creased in between her eyebrows from the tension forming in her head, all caused by Bart of course 'he must have a talent for pissing people off'

He shrugged this time complying to her wishes and leaped to the sofa plopping hard down on it , turning immediately to AC no doubt to complain.

"You know Oliver," said Victor in a hushed voice as they hunched over a silver table reviewing a holographic map, projecting up the different floors to just below eye level allowing view inside of each room, their next target "She was the perfect choice I think, look at her she fits right in, she hasn't even been here a day yet and she's already got Bart wrapped around her little finger"

Oliver gave him a look "There is no way, look at them there fighting more than Lois and Clark, and that's saying something" dismissing his claims with a wave of his hand and a small smirk instead choosing to map out possible roots through the building.

Victor laughed "Don't be so dense Oliver, I know she was your girlfriend but even you have to have seen that" Oliver looked confused "Your joking right?" Victor asked shocked "I think we'll have to just leave it at that then, maybe you should look a bit closer at the farm boy next time you see them together, can't take his eyes off her"

"Don't be so ridiculous they fight more than anyone I've ever seen, save for Bart and Alice" Oliver honestly didn't' get what he was getting at, from his point of view they were not getting on very well, not that it had worried him, Bart got on everyone's nerves when they first meet him. Hell it took him at least 2 months to get over the urge to hit him every 5 minutes.

Victor shrugged "think that you will for now however you just wait those two will be at it before you know it."

That got his attention dropping the tablet he was holding "Like hell they will, she's just 15 he's 18, that's not going to happen, no way over my dead body" he huffed comically

"Well, well, well look whose becomes the overprotective daddy" he teased

"No, I just think that she deserves someone to look out for her" he answered dismissing his comments.

"Well I say we leave it until they actually do something, then we have a little talk with him." Even victor didn't want the little pip squeak to get hurt, she was so sweet and innocent, well sort of, she had quick worming her way into all their hearts without even realising it.

Considering the team hadn't slept that night or at least most of it with all the excitement and for some jet lag, Oliver gave them the day of so they could sleep in time for tomorrow, from what Alice could gather they were starting the process of deciding on another 33.1 target, she only hopped she could actually be of some help to them.

While walking back to her room Bart once again popped up in front of her.

"Allie, you're staying for good right?" he asked cute dimples appearing on his cheeks when he smiled. "It would be a shame for such a pretty face to be lost to our team"

'wait cute what the hell am I thinking, he's an idiot, no he's not cute at all, in fact he's rather ugly… ah shit who am I kidding he's hot'

Realising again she had been silent to long, she blushed.

"Yes Bart, It's not like I have anywhere better to go is it" she sighed choosing to ignore his other comment instead trying to push past him but was stopped by a firm hand pressing into her arm holding her back.

Confused she looked back, his dimpled smile had left his face, his eyes held pity and deep sorrow; it was an unfavourable look on his normally happy face.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you but really you don't have to feel alone or keep it inside any more, in fact we would all encourage openness, most of us have probably been through the same thing, look at me, I've lived on my own for years and I turned out alright. And if you want horrific, did you know I was once held in a chamber and forced to run for hours, now that's good stamina, you never know when that could be useful" At the slight innuendo added to the end of his comment his grin had once again returned full blast to his face.

Punching him lightly in the arm to get him to release her, she smiled at him in thanks, touched by his attempt to make her feel more welcome and at home.

'Most of us will have probably been through the same thing, yeah well, if that's true you're a stronger person than I am' she thought, this time actually making it to her bedroom and shutting out the light relinquishing her mind to the world of dreams.

Bart watched her go, entranced slightly by her walking and the way her hair swung softly from side to side.

"Excelente indeed" he muttered

"Dude," said AC softly from behind him "So not going to happen" laughing he walked away

"A man can dream" he called after him

AC turned around "Dream all you want my speedy friend but I wouldn't do it around Oliver, the man would kill you"

Bart cringed "Subtle then, I can do subtle"

AC just laughed at Bart's predicament. 'This should be interesting'.

**Thanks for reading, please review they make all writers happy you know :) **


End file.
